Péché Originel
by Jun O-Ren
Summary: Assis nonchalamment sur un canapé dans la salle commune des Serpentard entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, Drago Malefoy est en proie aux affres de ses oasis intrinsèquement intimes. C'est avec l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il démêlera les sombres désirs sulfureux de son âme.


**Couple :** Drago Malefoy/Hermione Granger

**Disclamer :** Rien de cet univers magique ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling et la musique « Pornographie» utilisée pour la création de cette song-fic appartient de tous droits au groupe Aqme.

**Bonne Lecture à Tous !**

_**Le souffle de l'érotisme**_

**Résumé :**Assis nonchalamment sur un canapé dans la salle commune des Serpentard entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, Drago Malefoy est en proie aux affres de ses oasis intimes. C'est avec l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il démêlera les sombres désirs sulfureux de son âme.

**Péché Originel**

**L**e bourdonnement strident de la sonnerie annonça inexorablement la fin du cours auquel chaque élève de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard était assujetti. Pour Drago Malefoy, élève de la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard qui entamait sa septième et dernière année au château à la fin de laquelle il passera ses examens finaux des ASPIC, tout ceci n'était que désuet et sans trop grand importance. En effet, présentement, tout en rangeant nonchalamment ses affaires dans son sac afin de quitter le cours de Potions auquel il venait d'apprendre à préparer un filtre d'Aphrodite, son cerveau intelligent quant à lui était en proie à des élucubrations sombres et malsaines qui le triturait à la vue d'une iniquité aussi interdite qu'enivrante. Il quitta la classe d'un pas empli de noblesse, les traits fins de son magnifique visage peigné de son flegmatisme aristocrate et ses splendides yeux aciers insondables luisaient d'une flamme obscure dont les reflets ondulaient indolemment dans les profondeurs de ses iris. Tout en prenant la direction des cachots afin d'aller y rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour un petit moment détente, il croisa le trio de Gryffondor entretenant une conversation mouvementée dans laquelle Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley se disputaient la polémique tandis qu'Harry Potter tentait laborieusement de peser équitablement les deux parties. A cette vue aussi grotesque, Malefoy esquissa un rictus carnassier avant de se raidir lorsqu'un effluve sucré vint fortuitement caresser son odorat, envoyé par le mouvement violent d'une masse de boucles brunes informe que l'on venait bouger. Imperceptiblement, son instinct devint prédateur, ses sens s'aiguisèrent, ses deux yeux habituellement aciers devinrent gris et ombrageux, et toute la vénusté de son visage n'en était que plus magnifique. Il continua d'avancer tel un félin jusqu'à la prodigieuse source odoriférante qui, toujours concentrée dans sa polémique avec ses deux amis, n'avait pas pu sentir rôder le prédateur et s'était offerte à ses griffes.

A sa hauteur, il inspira profondément la saveur sucrée qu'elle dégageait en incitant ses démons intrinsèques à abdiquer face à leur plus dangereuse tentation. Avant de prendre congé des Gryffondor qui n'avaient toujours pas remarqué sa présence pour rejoindre les siens dans leur salle commune, il se laissa guider par une farouche pulsion à laquelle l'attention de la succulente proie allait être captivée. D'un geste véloce et imperceptible, il effleura du bout de ses longs doigts les délicieuses courbes très en finesses de la taille d'Hermione Granger dont le contact impudique la fit raidir de surprise, sa peau frissonnante de cette intimité volée. Elle se retourna pour en surprendre le voleur quand elle plongea dans le regard gris du jeune éphèbe de Serpentard qui se retrouvait déjà à plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres de la jeune femme quelques secondes après cet étrange échange. La candeur colorait les pommettes de cette dernière et son regard troublé couvait un mélange de surprise et d'ingénuité...

**F**ace au gargantuesque mur de brique vierge dont une porte se solidifia au murmure du mot de passe, l'esprit de Drago Malefoy était taraudé depuis sa frauduleuse intimité avec l'égérie de ses sombres péchés par des brides d'images, de sons et de mots tout aussi délectables et compromettants que pouvait le percevoir l'insidieuse passion clandestine qui le brûlait depuis quelques temps.

_Parfois l'idée me ronge _

_Pour avoir tant songé je sens _

_Le vice et la luxure font de moi un renégat _

Il savait ce qu'il était, il en avait fait le choix en toute liberté et aimait la vocation qu'il avait entreprit. Il était devenu un parfait renégat en se laissant guider par son esprit intelligemment rusé et son âme délibérément libertine.

A l'intérieur de la salle commune dans laquelle une lueur verte dominait l'ensemble de la vaste et fastueuse pièce, se trouvaient déjà quelques camarades de sa maison, toutes années confondues et il ne tarda pas à repérer dans un coin de la salle, assis sur des luxueux sofas en velours verts foncés près d'une grande cheminée de marbre gris où crépitait un agréable feu rougeoyant, ses deux meilleurs amis. L'un d'entre eux était Blaise Zabini, un beau garçon noir, de grande taille athlétique, le visage fin, les pommettes hautes et de longs et jolis yeux en amande d'une profonde couleur noisette qui contrastait parfaitement bien avec la couleur sombre et marbré de sa peau. Il était également en septième année, très intelligent, hédoniste, manipulateur habile et rusé comme sa mère, une sorcière célèbre pour sa beauté mariée sept fois et dont les maris sont mystérieusement morts en lui léguant des montagnes d'or. De surcroît, Blaise était d'une noble lignée et extrêmement riche. De ce fait, beaucoup de similitudes familiales et mentales liaient Blaise et Drago d'une grande amitié. Puis, le second ami du jeune héritier Malefoy était Théodore Nott, un garçon aussi beau que l'Amour, de grande taille où se mêlait finesse et musculature, les traits du visage tendres et romanesques, des cheveux châtains et des yeux d'une éclatante couleur vert céladon qui peaufinaient la joliesse et le raffinement de ce jeune homme. Il était également en septième année d'étude, doué d'une très grande intelligence et érudition, les discours régulièrement pédants et souvent le visage plongé dans un livre. Les parents de Théodore et Drago étaient des amis de longues dates liés par leurs proximités avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. Conjointement, Drago et Théodore ont noué des liens amicaux beaucoup plus forts que ceux de leurs parents ainsi que des ambitions tout aussi similaires.

A la vue de ses deux amis, il esquissa un franc sourire et les rejoignit assez rapidement en saluant solennellement d'autres camarades croisés sur sa route. Une fois près de cette confortable atmosphère créée par l'agréable feu de cheminée, il s'assit nonchalamment sur l'un des sofas en lâchant bruyamment son sac à ses pieds, posa virilement une jambe en triangle sur l'autre et étala commodément ses bras le long du dossier en velours. Il se détendit rapidement en compagnie de Blaise feuilletant un magasine sur les technologies modernes moldus qui le fascinaient étrangement alors que Théodore était plongé dans un bouquin épais comme une table traitant sur les runes anciennes à en juger par la couverture de cuir noire vieillie dont des petits symboles excentriques inscrits en couleurs or en agrémentaient le cuir écailleux. Tandis que ses yeux toujours gris et ombrageux se perdirent dans la contemplation des flammes du feu de cheminée qui chatoyaient l'espace où il se trouvait, son esprit divagua à nouveau vers son plus doux et son plus obsédant pêché dont la forme raffinée et voluptueuse assoiffait sa passion, l'odeur sucrée enivrait ses sens, les rares proximités intimes avec le corps délicieusement interdit lui brûlaient les entrailles et chacune des manies candides dont elle était prise sous ses feux infâmes le rendait prédateur.

_Je suis comblé, je suis frustré_

_Je suis brisé, je ne sais plus quoi penser _

Ces pensées paradoxales lui traversèrent lentement l'esprit, prenant connaissance avec limpidité que la folie exquise de son cerveau, la divine muse de toute cette obsession, cette petite Fragilité à l'odeur si alléchante était en train sournoisement de dominer son libertinage.

_Et quelque part en moi _

_Des flashs explosent mes principes _

Présentement, des élucubrations plus malsaines que libidineuses s'emparèrent de son esprit d'où suintait de son magnifique visage des ombres du Vice. Il la voyait dans sa chambre de préfet, prisonnière de ses oasis de luxures, la candeur allumait son regard si sain tandis que le sien luisait d'un perfide appétit inextinguible dont elle était la maîtresse. Pendant qu'elle était assujettie à ses baisers brûlants dans ses bras, il la parcourait voracement de ses habiles mains en découvrant les splendeurs dont la Nature lui avait offert et semblait vouloir lui immoler à ses autels. Tout en elle respirait la pureté et l'innocence, de la texture soyeuse de sa peau de rosière à la fleur chaste aux prémices délicates cachées sous sa jupe et dont il allait en cueillir le fabuleux fruit vestale qui lui était dû. Derrière son chemisier en partie déboutonné se cachait une savoureuse petite poitrine parfaitement équilibrée à la finesse de son corps sur laquelle il traça du bout de sa langue des cercles oniriques qu'ils imaginaient peindre sur cette splendeur tandis qu'il goûtait la divine saveur de cette peau si sensible à ses effets. Les chastes soupirs qu'elle libérait de sa bouche ne firent qu'accroître son désir de la posséder d'avantage. L'atmosphère de ses pensées licencieuses était aussi brûlante que le feu rougeoyant qui ondulait dans la grande cheminée de marbre de la salle commune des Serpentard où il se trouvait.

_Le sexe s'empare de moi _

_Et sans savoir pourquoi _

Il quitta un instant la fabulation dans laquelle il s'était immergé pour se concentrer d'avantage sur ce qu'il venait de prendre conscience. Le libertinage et le vice faisaient partie, si on en faisait le choix, de la vie d'un renégat. Le sexe était une passion à ce mode vie et le contrôle que l'on exerçait sur ses pulsions en était que plus jouissif. Cependant, si le contrôle venait à nous échapper, les pulsions et les passions pouvaient devenir dangereuses et les proies juteuses de cette scélératesse seraient, une fois entre ses griffes, dans une situation périlleuse. Drago Malefoy avait choisi cette voie et en avait toujours eu l'exclusif contrôle. Toutefois, la plus dangereuse de ses audaces, son parfait antagoniste, et la plus appétissante des Fragilités venaient de bouleverser l'ordre des choses dans l'univers apostat du jeune homme.

_Je ne trouve rien d'aussi beau _

_Ou cette métamorphose si sordide_

Pourtant, dans ce dangereux bouleversement intrinsèque où il n'avait plus le contrôle de ses émotions et ses pulsions, il y voyait une infime énergie lugubre tournoyé dans les tréfonds de son âme. Il s'était laissé submerger par la passion immorale qu'Hermione Granger lui inspirait et en avait résulté une profonde obscénité pour le vice et la luxure. Elle l'avait transformé inconsciemment en son propre démon du désir, des plaisirs dont son esprit vertueux serait bientôt l'infortuné. A cette sordide pensée, il esquissa un sourire infatué qui n'échappa guère à Blaise qui arqua à un sourcil interrogatif.

« Tout va bien Drago ? Ça te prend souvent de sourire de cette manière dans le vide ? »

Drago leva son regard gris vers son ami et sourit un peu plus devant l'incrédulité de ce dernier tandis que Théodore avait toujours son joli visage plongé dans son ouvrage sur les runes anciennes, comme indifférent à la prise de parole de son ami.

« De quelle façon je souris pour que ça te surprenne à ce point Blaise ? »

« Je connais ce sourire Drago ! C'est celui que tu utilises quand tu es sur le point d'avoir une victoire. Alors, quel est le but que tu t'apprêtes à atteindre ? »

Le bruit d'un froissement de papier annonça que Théodore venait de tourner une page de son énorme livre, ses superbes yeux couleurs céladons fixaient intensément ce que les pages lui révélaient au gré de sa lecture tandis que son ouïe était attentif à la discussion. Blaise, quant à lui, avait fermé provisoirement son magasine sur les technologies modernes moldus et regardait impatiemment Drago dont le magnifique visage aristocratique arborait un petit rictus sournois à l'évocation qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Granger… »

Le simple nom de famille de l'élève érudite de la maison de Godric Gryffondor suffit à Blaise et Théodore, qui venait pour la première fois de lever la tête de son gros bouquin, pour comprendre les intentions que nourrissait Drago Malefoy à l'égard de la jeune fille. Partageant les mêmes perceptions de leur avenir, de leurs goûts et de la Liberté, ils se confiaient de temps à autres sur leurs projets, leurs lubies, leurs ambitions et parfois même sur leur vie intime. Ils savaient donc que Drago avait depuis quelques temps jeté son dévolu sur la Préfète de Gryffondor à qui, tôt ou tard, les luxures du jeune Adonis finiraient par flétrir la joliesse de sa vertu.

« Il est vrai que cette jeune fille est doué d'une extrême intelligence et que son ascendance moldu peut avoir des attraits extrêmement redoutables pour un être tel que toi, Drago. Et physiquement, elle est vraiment très charmante. Cela m'étonne que tu sois aussi patient avec elle ! » Expliqua Théodore le visage à nouveau plongé dans son livre.

Blaise acquiesça d'un signe de tête en accord avec son ami, le regard impatient toujours fixé sur l'héritier Malefoy qui se sentit à nouveau happer par les méandres de son esprit après avoir écouté les sages paroles éloquentes de son ami aux yeux céladons.

_Les corps entrelacés finissent-ils par m'obséder ?_

Pourtant, sa patiente atteignait son paroxysme lorsqu'il était de nouveau assailli par des représentations immodestes de l'acte charnel pendant lequel il serait maître du corps extatique de la Vertu. Sous l'égide de son propre corps, il la voyait prête à s'ouvrir au Vice et entre ses fines jambes écartées, confortablement positionné, son superbe membre exubérant était aux portes d'un délicat orifice vierge qui s'apprêtait à pourfendre et en recueillir avidement les larmes de sang déversées de la fraîche rose cueillie. Les chaleurs du plaisir l'envahirent au travers de cette élucubration divine où il ravit la virginité de son obsédante muse en immisçant son superbe phallus dans ces profondeurs étroites, intimes et emplis de pureté.

_Ces gémissements, ces regards vides _

Pendant qu'il se mouvait lascivement en elle, dans l'étroitesse exquise de son vagin qui le détenait prisonnier des vagues abondantes de plaisirs, il la regarda gémir tantôt de vives douleurs alors qu'il continuait égoïstement à la pourfendre de l'intérieur, tantôt d'infimes plaisirs qui survenaient par de légères ondes inégales, le regard éperdu, l'esprit érudit vide à l'instant de savoir mais riche en émois sensoriels.

_Tous ces mouvements, toutes ces caresses avides_

Elle se laissa bercer par la danse lestement érotique du jeune homme au cours de laquelle elle baladait ses petites mains chastes sur la magnificence de l'anatomie masculine qui s'étendait sur son corps. Ses caresses devenaient de plus en plus passionnées, allant de sa nuque à ses épaules, ses pectoraux, ses omoplates, son abdomen en mouvement, puis remontant à la clavicule, au cou, la nuque et descendant doucement le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux prémices des fesses de Malefoy.

A ces images obscènes polluant son esprit, il sentait la chaleur de la luxure montait en lui et sa patience, qui avait déjà atteint son paroxysme, éclata en lui telle une puissante bombe. Il la voulait. Il la possèderait certainement dès ce soir car il savait à quel point il ne la laissait guère indifférente.

_J'aime voir…_

**I**l aimait profaner son esprit si pur par ses intrusions scélérates à son insu grâce à sa faculté de légilimencie et y découvrir ses plus intimes secrets. Il aimait voir en elle la douce attirance qu'elle éprouvait à son égard et dont elle allait inéluctablement la plonger dans ses bras et lui ravir ses douces puretés. Il avait gagné une partie de ce combat et elle avait emporté l'autre partie...

« En effet Théodore, j'ai été très patient avec elle. Ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Cependant, elle est différente des autres… »

Blaise continuait de fixer Drago de ses deux longs yeux en amande d'une profonde couleur noisette, alors que Théodore, le regard concentré toujours fixé sur les lignes de la page qu'il lisait, répondit avec la même éloquence que précédemment :

« Je crois que tu as trouvé en elle Drago tout ce à quoi ta liberté et ton libertinage se résume. Elle est la parfaite représentation de ta personnalité subversive et de comportement apostat dans le monde fermé de la noblesse et des Sang Pur. Elle est ta propre rébellion et représente une élégie à ce que le monde t'inspire !»

Les yeux gris de Drago détaillèrent quelques secondes son ami érudit dont le tendre visage concentré sur sa lecture n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre quand il lui avait adressé la parole. Ainsi était Théodore Nott.

« Et toi Théodore, tu es l'exacte représentation de Granger en version masculine. Un vrai rat de bibliothèque doué d'empathie. Donc, avec toi à mes côtés, elle ne me quitte vraiment jamais…Par contre, ce que je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre, c'est qu'en dépit de tes douze heures la tête plongé dans un livre, tu arrives toujours après elle et moi au classement des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, avec Blaise qui te talonne de pas très loin qui plus est ! »

Le jeune homme leva pour la deuxième fois son beau visage de son bouquin depuis l'arrivée de Drago et lui esquissa un franc sourire de camaraderie. Son regard céladon pétillait de malice en croisant celui de Drago face à lui et se tourna également vers Blaise à ses côtés dont un sourire amusé et mesquin peignait ses lèvres.

« En effet, malgré mon intelligence et mon érudition extrêmement élevée, je ne suis qu'en troisième position derrière toi et Hermione Granger. Mais, je te rappelle qu'en dépit de ton intelligence supérieure, elle reste meilleure que toi… »

Puis avant de retourner à sa lecture, il esquissa un sourire empreint d'une machiavélique ruse à son meilleur ami qui venait de titiller sévèrement. Blaise rigola de la situation taquine, rejoint rapidement des deux autres qui s'esclaffèrent en concert puis il se tourna vers Drago une fois le calme retrouvé et lui demanda sérieusement :

« Tu comptes t'y prendre quand avec elle ? »

« Incessamment sous peu, elle sera mienne définitivement… »

A cette évocation annonciatrice de la prospérité du vice en son esprit, une lueur sauvage et démente alluma ses iris toujours ombrageux et gris et empli son visage d'une splendide beauté. Il quitta chaleureusement ses amis et ouvrit son instinct prédateur et ses sens animales à la chasse. Tout en lui était aussi attirant et séducteur que dangereux et perfides. Il savait où allait exactement et ses pas furtifs l'y menèrent en moins de dix minutes. Les portes de la grande bibliothèque s'ouvraient devant lui et il pénétra en ces lieux doctes, le regard acéré inspectant le moindre recoin de l'immense pièce, son ouïe à l'affût des bruits en provenance de toutes directions et son odorat aux aguets de la savoureuse odeur interdite.

Ce fut dans un coin replié de l'immense bibliothèque qui la trouva seule, attablé, entouré de parchemins, plumes et encriers, ainsi que d'une quinzaine de livres éparses. Son odeur sucrée chatouilla son odorat à nouveau quand elle balança sa masse de boucles brunes informes derrière son épaule, son joli minois concentré sur un livre plus gros que les autres tout en suçotant le bout de sa plume. Ce superbe tableau devint l'apothéose de sa fantaisie luxurieuse et ses désirs s'emparèrent dangereusement de lui tel des ombres maléfiques engloutissant les derniers rayons de lumière. Lorsqu'elle leva son regard chocolat vers lui, elle fut subjuguée par le charisme et la somptuosité de son visage dont l'expression était envoûtante. Elle eut la bêtise de plonger son regard dans les deux orbes gris hypnotiques qui la toisaient avec avidité et sut à cet instant que le splendide prédateur face à elle l'avait désigné sienne définitivement.

**« Il n'y a point de passion plus égoïste que celle de la Luxure. »**

**Marquis de Sade**

**Fin**

**Merci pour votre lecture.**

**Sincèrement,**

**Jun O-Ren**


End file.
